ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Gatopardos the Cheetah episodes
These are the episodes of Gatopardos the Cheetah. Season 0 (2004) #Gatopardos the Cheetah (August 4, 2004) - TBD Season 1 (2007) #As The Adventure Begins... (May 1, 2007) - Gatopardos discovers 2 animals, Skylos and Gata, being attacked by robot wasps. Just to make them happy, Gatopardos save their lives. Skylos and Gata appreciate what Gatopardos did for them and wanted to join them. Gatopardos has no choice but to allow them to be his sidekicks as his adventure begins to stop an evil wasp named "Sfika". #What's New? (May 8, 2007) - TBD #The Strong and the Intelligent (May 15, 2007) - Sfika, who has once again failed to destroy Gatopardos and his sidekicks, hires 2 new animals to kidnap them. One is a strong Blue Whale, and the other is an intelligent chimpanzee. #The Great Lake (May 22, 2007) - Gatopardos discovers a lake where there is a group of evil mermaid like creatures Called Lake Maidens. #Cheetah Troubles (May 29, 2007) - TBD #Speed Rivalry (June 5, 2007) - TBD #Well This Ain't My Fault! (June 12, 2007) - TBD #ARGH! We Are Pirates! (June 19, 2007) - Gatopardos, Skylos, and Gata encounter a group of parrot pirates from an island called, Papagalos. #Song of the Seagulls (June 26, 2007) - TBD #Three Bees and a Wasp (July 3, 2007) - TBD #Gatopardos and his Big Brother (July 10, 2007) - TBD #Hey Diddle Diddle, A Cat and the Fiddle (July 17, 2007) - Gata found a foreign fiddle on the middle of the lake. Interested with it, she decides to play it any time she feels like it, but what she doesn't know is that everytime she plays it, bad things happen around her. #The Dark Human Situation (July 24, 2007) (crossover with Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer) - Gatopardos, Skylos, and Gata noticed strange figures called "Dark Humans". As they were about to defeat them, Gatopardos and his sidekicks were ready to battle until a velociraptor named "Velocity" shows up and fights the Dark Humans himself. Meanwhile, Sfika notices the Dark Humans as well, and then comes up with an idea of using then ti defeat Gatopardos and his sidekicks once and for all. #Jokes for the Day (July 31, 2007) - TBD #A Crabby Situation (August 7, 2007) - TBD #The Guardians Part 1 (August 14, 2007) - Gatopardos, Skylos, and Gata was walking across a field, when suddenly, they get abducted by Tardigrades. #The Guardians Part 2 (August 21, 2007) - #Mind Switch? (August 28, 2007) - An evil creature decides to switch minds with Gatopardos with Sfika, so they must work together to stop it. # # # # # # #It's the Great Cucumber, Gatopardos (October 16, 2007) - TBD #Legend of the Polter-Rhino (October 23, 2007) - After hearing about the legend of the "Polter-Rhino" from two, mean children, Skylos and Gata begin to fear going on adventures during the nighttime. Season 2 (2007-2008) #Jolly Rancher - 12/25/2007 - Gatopardos, Skylos, and Gata meet a reindeer who owns a ranch. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 3 (2008-2009) #Evil Gata?? (October 14, 2008) - Gata encounters a mischievous bull and ends up getting hypnotized into being against Gatopardos and Skylos. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Season 4 (2009-2010) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Gatopardos and a HUMAN!? Part 1 (December 22, 2009) - #Gatopardos and a HUMAN!? Part 2 (December 29, 2009) - #The Final Battle (January 5, 2010) - Season 5 (2019) Starting with this season, the series is rated TV-PG-V with only 3 rated TV-14. #The Return of Gatopardos - Taking place 2 years after the incident of the TV movie, Gatopardos and his 2 sidekicks, Skylos and Gata, begin new adventures that awaits them. # # #The Return of the Parrot Pirates - # #Sfika's Plan - (TV-14-V) # # # #(TV-14) # # #(TV-14) TV Movie (2017) 1. Gatopardos the Cheetah: Sfika's Back!? (September 25, 2017) Category:Episode lists Category:Episode list